Merry Christmas Darling
by H3CH1C3R4
Summary: ...ONESHOT... La familia Kinomoto tiene planes para Navidad, dejando a Sakura sola en su apartamento. Sakura, deprimida, enciende la radio y escucha una canción que le recuerda a Syaoran, lo que pasa, es que el esta pasando Navidad en Hong kong...


_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de _Clamp_ no me pertenecen, blah, blah, blah.

Este one-shot le pertenece a _Wolf Blossom_ y la canción le pertenece a _The Carpenters_.

N/T: holaaaaaa! Comó están todos?? Espero que la esten pasando SUPER bien ya que es Navidad!! Una de las épocas más felices del año!!! Al menos eso pienso yo X3..

Bueno como mi regalo de Navidad para todos uds, aquí les traduje un one-shot Navideño, el cual me pareció muy dulce y romántico.. espero les guste y lo disfruten!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura suspiró mientras holgazaneaba en su apartamento. Miró a través de la ventana y vio las luces nocturnas de Tomoeda, Japón.

"No puedo creer que Okaa-san, Otou-san, y Onii-chan están TODOS ocupados esta Navidad!! Esta va a ser la primera Navidad que celebro sin ellos."

Eran ya las 10:00 de la noche y Kinomoto Sakura haraganeaba en su apartamento de un piso. Se amarró el cabello en un moño, se subió las mangas de su cuello de tortuga rosado y alisó las arrugas de su pantalón caqui.

"Syaoran también está pasando esta Navidad con su familia en Hong Kong, Eriol y Tomoyo están en Londres, Inglaterra; Takashi y Chiharu están en Tokio, y Rika y Naoko? Ellas están en la casa de los abuelos de Naoko." Sakura se dijo a sí misma.

"Y no es justo que mi familia me haya dejado sola!!!" Sakura se lamentó, mientras que recuerdos del día anterior inundaron su mente.

_-.-Flashback-.-_

_Sakura frunció el ceño mientras su madre le explicaba el más horrible escenario para Nochebuena._

"_Sakura-chan, de verdad lo siento, pero la abuela está enferma y tuve que llamar al aeropuerto rápidamente, y solo tienen dos tickets."_

_Sakura quedó boquiabierta. "Qué le ocurrió?"_

"_Su corazón se detuvo por algunas horas y estaba en el hospital."_

"_Y Touya-kun?"_

"_Touya, se fue para la casa de Auki ayer, y no me han contestado el teléfono desde entonces."_

_Sakura rezongó. "Así que Kinomoto Sakura pasa Navidad SOLA??"_

"_Cariño lo siento!!"_

"_Claro, lo que sea, sólo asegúrate de que la abuelita se encuentre bien, ok?"_

"_Te amo corazón."_

"_Yo también te amo mami!!"_

_-.-Fin del Flashback-.-_

Sakura gruñó, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. 'Creo que comeré algunas de galletas con formas de muñecos de nieve que horneé ahora.' Pensó mientras le daba un mordisco a su pequeña cabeza redonda.

"Muere malvado muñeco de nieve!! Muwahahaha!!" Sakura jugó mientras mordía su nariz.

"Es tan injusto, si tan solo Syaoran estuviera aquí, al menos podría pasar la Navidad con mi novio." Sakura se quejó.

Sakura comió tres galletas más antes de regresar a la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sofá y soltó su cabello.

"Dios, tan aburrida estoy?" Sakura farfulló para sí misma.

De pronto, Sakura escuchó repicar el teléfono. Lo buscó como si fuese a ganar un gran premio en un triatlón.

"Moshi moshi?" Sakura preguntó.

"Hola mi amor…" Respondió una voz ronca.

"SYAORAN!!" Sakura chilló.

Syaoran se rió al otro final. "Qué tal esta la Navidad para ti?"

"Argh." Fue la respuesta de Sakura.

"Argh? Así de mal?"

"Oh por-fa-vorrr Syaoran, es PEOOR de lo que argh podría jamás explicar. Todo el mundo tiene planes este año y Kinomoto Sakura fue dejada sola, en el frío, con NADIE para pasar Navidad."

Syaoran se rió ligeramente. "Enciende la radio y sintoniza mi emisora favorita, te podrías sorprender, ahora cielo, me tengo que ir."

"Aww, por qué?? Espera, nunca me llamas cielo."

"Syaoran se rió ligeramente. "Hay una primera vez para todo, ahora, mi madre me está llamando, tengo que sacar la cabeza del hijo de Feimei del escusado. Te amo."

"También te amo." Y colgaron.

Sakura miró el radio por algunos minutos antes de decidir sintonizar la estación favorita de Syaoran.

Lo encendió y la re-sintonizó al escuchar las voces de la estación; lo hizo hasta que llegó al punto donde el sonido era claro. Estaba justo a tiempo.

"_Hey, escucha aquí Kendo, hemos recibido una VERDADERA petición amorosa!! En esta época del año solo solemos colocar canciones como **'Rudolph el Reno de la Nariz Roja' **o **'Frosty the Showman' **(N/T: no sé si hay un nombre en español para esa canción -.-") pero esta vez vamos a colocar un canción Navideña amorosa y tierna!!" _Exclamó el primer hombre.

"_Tienes razón Sasaki, y ahora, no podemos seguir manteniendo a nuestros oyentes en más suspenso!! La chica que esté saliendo con este joven debe ser muy afortunada!! Por un momento, quisiera ser ella." _Exclamó el segundo hombre.

"_Ok, ok, Kendo estamos manteniendo a nuestros oyentes en suspenso!! La canción que fue solicitada fue **'Merry Christmas Darling'**…"_(N/T: en realidad 'darling' significa 'querido', pero me parecía raro, así que los sustituí por 'cielo' ya que, a mi parecer, suena mejor XD).

Sakura quedó atónita. 'Fue por eso que me llamó cielo?' Pensó.

"_Solicitada por, oh wow, escuchen bien!! Solicitada por el gran poderoso Li Xiao Lang, para su dulce Cielo, Kinomoto Sakura, aquí está su pequeño mensaje. **'Para mi amor, Sakura, se que estas pasando una muy sola Navidad, pero hay otra sorpresa aparte de esta, ten paciencia mi amor.'** Oh wow, este sujeto de verdad puede dárselo todo a una chica!! Bueno, no podemos seguir haciendo esperar a Kinomoto, verdad?" Dijo Sasaki._

"Así que, que comience la canción!!" Kendo dijo antes de que la canción comenzara.

**Greeting cards have all been sent **

Tarjetas de felicitaciones ya han sido enviadas

**The Christmas rush is through **

_La prisa Navideña ya pasó_

**But I still have one wish to make **

_Pero aun tengo un deseo que pedir_

**A special one for you **

_Uno especial para ti_

_Sakura sonrió. "Prisa Navideña!! Hehe, eso es gracioso, pero eso aun no explica por qué me llamó cielo." Sakura farfulló._

**Merry Christmas darling **

_Feliz Navidad cielo_

**We're apart that's true **

_Estamos lejos eso es verdad_

**But I can dream and in my dreams **

_Pero puedo sonar y en mis sueños_

**I'm Christmas-ing with you **

_Estoy pasando Navidad contigo_

_Sakura quedó boquiabierta. 'Syaoran.'. su mente sonrió. No podía evitar sonreír ante sus pequeñas tásticas._

"_De TODAS las canciones, Li Syaoran, Futuro Líder del Clan Li, escogiste esta?? Ahora sé por qué me llamaste cielo!!!"_

**Holidays are joyful **

_Las vacaciones son alegres_

**There's always something new **

_Siempre hay algo Nuevo_

**But every day's a holiday **

_Pero todos los días son vacaciones_

**When I'm near to you **

_Cuando estoy cerca de ti_

**The lights on my tree **

Las luces en mi árbol

**I wish you could see **

_Quisiera que las vieras_

**I wish it every day **

_Lo deseo todos los días_

**Logs on the fire **

_Leños en el fuego_

**Fill me with desire **

_Me llenan de deseo_

**To see you and to say **

_De verte y decir_

Sakura rió ante el verso. "Idiota, pudiste enviarme tal canción para mí, más no pudiste llamarme y cantármela!!" Se rió mientras seguía escuchando. La melodía era muy tranquilizante, pensó en mirar por la ventana mientras escuchaba la siguiente parte de la canción.

**That I wish you Merry Christmas **

_Que te deseo una Feliz Navidad_

**Happy New Year, too **

_Un Feliz Año Nuevo, también_

**I've just one wish **

_Solo tengo un deseo_

**On this Christmas Eve **

_En esta Nochebuena_

**I wish I were with you **

_Desearía estar contigo_

"Si, esta Navidad!! Has estado conmigo las últimas dos Navidades desde que nos CONOCIMOS!!" Sakura aulló mientras escuchaba la letra de la canción.

De pronto, vio un taxi estacionarse afuera, le dio un rápido vistazo al reloj digital, decía, 10:46 de la noche.

"Quién podría venir a esta hora??" Pensó para sí misma.

"Quién invitaría a alguien tan tarde en la noche??"

De pronto, vio brevemente un color chocolate… "Nah, no podría ser… Dudo enormemente que haya sido Syaoran… MI Syaoran…"

**Instrumental Interlude **

**Intermedio Instrumental**

"Esta canción es muy linda…" Sakura murmuró mientras escuchaba la canción.

Repentinamente, escuchó la puerta del elevador abrirse en su piso.

'No debo ser ruidosa, no debo ser ruidosa, no debo ser ruidosa…" Sakura se repitió.

Escuchó pasos acercarse… pero dejaron de escucharse.

Difícilmente podía decir que su corazón no estaba palpitando rápidamente. Estaba esperando que fuera su amado… querido Syaoran.

"No caerá esa breva." Farfulló mientras continuó escuchando la canción y mirando por la ventana.

**Logs on the fire **

_Leños en el fuego_

**Fill me with desire **

_Me llenan de deseo_

**To see you and to say **

_De verte y decir_

**That I wish you Merry Christmas **

_Que te deseo una Feliz Navidad_

**Happy New Year, too **

_Un Felíz Año Nuevo, también_

**I've just one wish **

_Solo tengo un deseo_

**On this Christmas Eve **

_En esta Nochebuena_

**I wish I were with you **

_Desearía estar contigo_

**I wish I were with you **

_Desearía estar contigo_

Sakura sonrió tristemente. "Feliz Navidad Cielo, mi Querido Syaoran, Feliz Año Nuevo también."

Inesperadamente el timbre sonó. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte que juró que podía romper su pecho.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo frente a ella y colocó una mano sobre la puerta y acercó un oído hacia la misma.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Sakura saltó y retrocedió algunos pasos.

"Abrir o no? Abrir o no? Abrir o no??" Sakura se preguntó a sí misma.

El timbre sonó DE NUEVO!!

"Qué pasaría si fuese un violador o algo así??" Se dijo a sí misma.

Sonó de nuevo, y la música aún se escuchaba en el fondo.

**(Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas **

_(Feliz, Feliz, Feliz Navidad_

**Merry Christmas - Darling)**

_Feliz Navidad – Cielo)_

Sakura reunión toda su voluntad al final de la canción y abrió la puerta.

Vio a alguien en sus rodillas, su cabeza abajo y con algo en sus manos.

"Perdón… esta… esta… bien?"

"Te casarías conmigo?"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en horror. "Perdone Sr.?"

"Te casarías conmigo Kinomoto Sakura, haciéndome le hombre más feliz del mundo??"

Sakura siguió observándolo horrorizada, aunque, de pronto la cabeza del hombre estaba siendo levantada. Sakura quedó boquiabierta al ver esos familiares ojos ámbares.

"Syao… Syaoran??"

Syaoran sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Así que, Sakura, si o no? Después de todo, este es mi regalo de Navidad…"

Sakura se rió mientras lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos. "Obviamente que si!!" Gritó mientras Syaoran colocaba el anillo en su dedo, se levantó y giró.

"Syaoran… cómo llegaste aquí… yo… la ultima vez que hablamos… tu… estabas sacando la cabeza de tu sobrino del escusado!!"

Syaoran se rió. "Eso fue lo que quisiste creer. Estaba en el avión en ese momento, después que te llamé, solicité la canción, la escuchaste?"

Sakura asintió. "Si lo hice!! Y me encantó Syaoran!!"

"Feliz Navidad Cielo…" Syaoran susurró en su oído mientras los dos se sentaban en el sofá.

Sakura rió ligeramente mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Syaoran y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Feliz Navidad… Cielo…" Susurró…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Qué les pareció? También esta es una forma de disculpa por todo lo que me he tardado actualizando los fics que estoy traduciendo y el que estoy escribiendo.. de verdad mis más sinceras disculpas, lo que ocurre es que no es fácil cuando tienes tantas cosas que hacer y además de eso no tienes Internet en tu casa -.-", pero bueh, qué se puede hacer? Hago todo lo que está a mi alcance..

Por cierto, estoy publicando este one-shot hoy 24, porque en Venezuela es más importante el 24 que el 25, no se como es en sus países, y quería publicarlo más tarde en la noche, pero voy a estar complicada, por eso lo estoy publicando ahorita..

Bueno, sin más que decir..

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!

Y no se les olvide dejarme reviews!!! Diciéndome qué piensan del fic!!


End file.
